Sunrise
Sunrise Inc. (株式会社サンライズ, Kabushiki-gaisha Sanraizu?) is a Japanese anime studio and production enterprise. It is currently a subsidiary of Namco Bandai Holdings. Sunrise was formed in 1972 by former members of Mushi Productions under the name Sunrise Studio, Ltd. This name was later changed to Nippon Sunrise and later to its current name, Sunrise, Inc. Sunrise had always worked closely with the toy manufacturer Bandai, marketing primarily mecha anime based toys. In 1993 Sunrise merged and was later purchased by Bandai against the wishes of Gundam series creator and longtime anime director Yoshiyuki Tomino. The now toy and video game company Bandai eventually merged with Namco to form the current corporate structure. Among Japan's largest and most famous studios, Sunrise is renowned for several critically-lauded and popular original anime series, such as Gundam, Armored Trooper Votoms, Vision of Escaflowne, Cowboy Bebop, Witch Hunter Robin, My-HiME, My-Otome, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, as well as its numerous adaptations of acclaimed manga and light novels such as Dirty Pair, City Hunter, InuYasha, Yakitate!! Japan, Planetes, Keroro Gunso, Gintama and several others. Anime created by Sunrise have won the Animage Anime Grand Prix prize are Mobile Suit Gundam in 1979 and the first half of 1980, Space Runaway Ideon in the second half of 1980, Crusher Joe in 1983, Dirty Pair in 1985, Future GPX Cyber Formula in 1991, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED in 2002, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny in 2004 and 2005, and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion in 2006. Productions TV anime Series * 1979 - ** 1979 ** 1985 ** 1986 ** 1993 ** 1994 ** 1995 ** 1996 ** 1999 ** 2002 ** 2004 ** 2004 ** 2007 **Gundam Build Fighters'' **''Gundam Build Fighters Try'' **Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS **''Gundam Build Divers'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative'' * 1988-1997 ** 1988 ** 1990 ** 1997 * 1991-1993 ** 1991 ** 1992 ** 1993 * 1990-1997 ** 1990 ** 1991 ** 1992 ** 1993 ** 1994 ** 1995 ** 1996 ** 1996 1970s * - 1972 * - 1973 * - 1975 (''Co-production with: Tohokushinsha) * - 1975 (''Co-production with: Unimax) * - 1975 * - 1976 (''Co-production with: Tsuburaya) * - 1976 (''Co-production with: Toei) * - 1976 (''Co-production with: Tohokushinsha) * - 1977 (''Co-production with: Toei) * - 1977 * - 1978 * - 1978 (''Co-production with: Toei) * - 1978 (''Co-production with: Toei) * - 1979 * - 1979 (''Co-production with: Tsuburaya) * - 1979 (''Co-production with: Toei) * - 1979 (''Co-production with: Toei) 1980s * - 1980 * - 1980 * - 1981 * (Title Anime) - 1981 * - 1981 * - 1982 * - 1983 * - 1983 * - 1983 * - 1984 * - 1984 * - 1984 * - 1984 * - 1985 * - 1985 * - 1987 * - 1987 * - 1987 * - 1988 * - 1989 * - 1989 * - 1989 1990s * - 1990 * - 1991 * - 1991 * - 1992 * - 1993 * - 1994 * - 1994 * - 1995 * - 1995 * - 1996 * - 1996 * - 1996 * - 1996 * - 1998 * - 1998 * - 1998 * - 1998 * - 1998 * - 1998 * - 1998 * - 1999 * - 1999 * - 1999 * - 1999 * - 1999 * - 1999 * - 1999/2003 2000s * - 2000 * - 2000 * - 2000 * - 2000 * - 2000 * - 2000 * - 2001 *Z.O.E Dolores, i'' - 2001 * - 2001 * - 2001 * - 2002 * - 2002 * - 2003 * - 2003 * - 2003 * - 2003 * - 2004 * - 2004 * - 2004 * - 2004 * '' - 2005'' * - 2005 * - 2005 * - 2005 * - 2005 * - 2006 * - 2006 * - 2006 * - 2006 * - 2006 * - 2007 * - 2007 * - 2007-2009 Anime films 1980s * 1981 * 1981 * 1982 * 1982 * 1982 * 1983 * 1983 * 1983 * 1986 * 1987 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1989 1990s * 1990 * 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1998 * 1998 2000s *ESCAFLOWNE'' 2000 * 2001 * 2001 * 2002 * 2002 * 2002 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2004 * 2005 * 2005 * 2006 * 2006 * 2006 * 2007 (scheduled) * 2007 * (tentative title) (scheduled) *''Keroro Gunsō Movie 3 (tentative title) 2008 (scheduled) * 2010 '''Sources:' OVA Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Gundam Build Fighters GM's Counterattack *Gundam Build Fighters: Battleogue *Gundam Evolve *Gundam Seed Character Theater *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Mayfly of Space 2 *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memory of Eden *Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record: Avant-Title *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV Astray *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt *Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ: Gundam Frag *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Battle in Three Dimensions *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin *Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk IV *New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop Picture Drama - A New Battle *Ring of Gundam 1980s * 1985 * 1985 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1987 *''DEAD HEAT'' 1987 *''New Story of Aura Battler DUNBINE'' 1988 * 1988 * 1988-1989 * 1989-1991 * 1989 * 1989'' * 1989 * 1989-1991 1990s * 1990-1992 * 1990-1992 Bandai, Tohokushinsha * '' 1991-1992'' * 1992-1993 * 1992-2000 * 1993-1994 * 1994-1996 * 1994 * 1994-1996 * 1994-1995 * 1996-1999 * 1997 * 1997 * 1997 * 1998 * 1999 2000s * 2000-2003 * 2000-2007 *Z.O.E 2167 IDOLO'' 2001 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2006 * 2006 * 2006 *FREEDOM PROJECT'' 2006- * 2007-2008 * 2008 Companies founded by former staff *Studio Deen (Hiroshi Hasegawa, Takeshi Mochida) *Studio Dub *Studio Takuranke (Yasuhiko Kondō, Hiroyuki Yamada) *Bones (Masahiko Minami) *Manglobe (Shinichirō Kobayashi, Takashi Kochiyama) Members Directors Animators and character designers Animators and character animation directors Animators and mecha animation directors Mechanical designers *Mika Akitaka *Junichi Akutsu *Hideki Fukushima *Junya Ishikagi *Yutaka Izubuchi *Noriyuki Jingūji *Hajime Katoki *Shōji Kawamori *Kazutaka Miyatake *Seiichi Nakatani *Masayuki Nagura *Kunio Okawara *Takeshi Takakura *Kenji Teraoka *Kimotoshi Yamane Screenwriters *Naruhisa Arakawa *Akinori Endō *Fuyonori Gobu *Tatsuhito Higuchi *Hiroyuki Hoshiyama *Masaya Honda *Kazuho Hyōdō *Tsunehisa Itō *Hiroaki Kitajima *Chiaki J. Konaka *Keiko Nobumoto *Ichirō Ōkouchi *Takayoshi Suzuki *Jinzō Toriumi *Yumiko Tsukamoto *Ryōta Yamaguchi *Yū Yamamoto *Sōji Yoshikawa *Hiroyuki Yoshino References See also *Hajime Yatate *Sunrise Interactive *Bandai Visual *Sotsu Agency External links *Sunrise's official site * de:Sunrise Inc. es:Sunrise (compañía) fr:Sunrise (studio) it:Sunrise ms:Sunrise Inc. ja:サンライズ (アニメ制作会社) pl:Sunrise pt:Sunrise (Empresa) ru:Sunrise (студия) simple:Sunrise (company) zh:日昇動畫 Category:Companies